Dreams of the Future
by hannaah
Summary: AU Could Dreams of the Future save Anakin from his Destiny?
1. Chapter 1: Dream of the Future

Dreams of the Future

AU Could dreams of the future help save Anakin from his Destiny?

Dreams of the Future

Chapter one: Dream of the Future

"Premonitions…premonitions, these visions you have…" Yoda sat deep in thought as he looked at Anakin.

"They are of pain, suffering…death"

"Yourself you speak of? Or someone you know?"

"Someone…"

"Close to you?"

Anakin hesitated, "Yes".

"Careful you must be when sensing the future Anakin, the fear of loss is a path to the dark side."

"I won't let these visions come true Master Yoda" Anakin replied determinedly.

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you. Mourn them do not, miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is."

"What must I do master Yoda?"

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose".

"_Impossible" _Anakin thought. Yoda would never be able to understand what it was like. He knew that what Yoda spoke of was true. He now understood why the Jedi code was so important, but it was still impossible. "_There must be another way," _he thought. A small voice inside him told him "_There is no other way_" but he ignored it and pushed it deep into the back of his mind.

Anakin docked his speeder onto Padme's veranda and walked into the bedroom quietly. Padme was sound a sleep in the bed. He quietly changed out of his Jedi robes and laid next to her, trying to stop thinking about the past weeks events.

_You are on this council but we do not grant you the rank of Master._

"Why doesn't the council trust me?" He could feel the anger boiling up inside him again. He finally came to the conclusion that they were afraid of him, afraid of his power. That answer satisfied him.

_Yes but use your feelings Anakin, something is out of place!_

Yes he could sense it to, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He had been pondering this for many nights, and he was frustrated that nothing had revealed itself to him. But the anger was replaced by worry when he thought of Padme. She was pregnant. He was happy about it, but was plagued by fear when he remembered his dreams.

"_She's not going to die, I won't let her" _Anakin thought firmly. Then a horrible thought washed over him, "_What if I'm not even there when she gives birth? What if I'm on an assignment?"_ Anakin silently prayed this wouldn't happen, until his fears were eased by the darkness of sleep that engulfed him.

_A hooded figure walked into a control room. _

"_Welcome Lord Vader, we have been expecting you" Viceroy Nute Gunray said._

_The hooded figure raised his hand and closed all of the exit doors. Everyone in the room looked at the hooded figure in bewilderment. The hooded figure ignited his lightsaber and everyone began to panic. The droids and guards grabbed their weapons but the hooded figure cut them down before they could do anything. He moved through the room like a plague, killing droids and separatists a like. Screams were cut short by the figures lightsaber. He was unstoppable. "Stop, this is not right!" Rune Haako cried, before he too was cut down. Two destroyer droids blasted at the figure. Finally they stopped and the hooded figure dropped from the ceiling and cut the two droids. He moved to find Nute Gunray, the last of the Separtist leaders hiding under a table. "Please, the war is over! Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only wanted"- the figure cut him down and turned around, staring at the dead with piercing yellow eyes. The face was familiar…_

Anakin gasped and sat up. His face was covered in sweat. Beside him Padme stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ani?"

Anakin breathed deeply.

"Another nightmare?" Padme asked knowingly.

"No…well yes…but not the same one I've been having for the last little while. It was…different."

Padme sat up, "Tell me, please?"

"There was…a person…and well basically he was killing all of the Separatist leaders".

Padme knew that there was more, she waited.

"Padme?"

"Yes?"

"What colour are my eyes?"

Padme looked at Anakin in confusion, "Your eyes? Blue…"

"No really actually look".

Padme's eyes locked with Anakin's, "Ani they're blue."

Anakin took another deep breath, "Good".

Without another word Anakin and Padme both lay back down. Padme was worried. Ever since he was getting those nightmares he had become so distant with Padme. Padme felt that even when he was physically close, he was so far away. She remembered yesterdays little spat with Anakin when he had accused her of sounding like a Seperatist. But what worried her most was her pregnancy. There relationship would be hard to keep secret, no one would be able to know that Anakin was the father, and what would she say about the father? She certainly didn't want anyone to think that the father of her children was some kind of player that had left her. She was a respected Senator. The Queen probably wouldn't allow her to serve but she couldn't anyway, she had to raise her children. _Isn't this what you always wanted?_ _Yes it is what I wanted, I still want it. I just hate this situation. _She fought to hold back the tears that threatened to pour down her face. And her thoughts were ended by the sleep that descended like a dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Shaken Trust

**Dreams of the Future**

**Chapter 2: Shaken Trust**

**Coruscant: Galaxies Opera House…**

Anakin landed his speeder and ran up the stairs of the Galaxy Opera House.

"You wanted to see me Chancellor".

"Yes Anakin! Come closer, I have good news. Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grevious. He is hiding in the Utapau system."

"At last! We'll be able to capture this monster and end this war".

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Jedi council if they did not pick you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far, but we can't always trust the Jedi council to do the right thing."

Anakin sighed, "They try".

"Sit down", Palpatine turned to his aides, "Leave us. Anakin, you know that I am not able to rely on the Jedi council. If they haven't included you in this plot, they soon will."

"I'm not sure that I understand."

"You must sense what I come to suspect, the Jedi council want control of the republic…there planning to betray me."

"I don't think…"

"Anakin, search your feelings…you know don't you?"

Anakin searched for words, "I know…I know that they don't exactly trust you."

"Or the senate…or the republic…or democracy for that matter" Palpatine said in a false cheery voice.

"I have to admit…my trust in them has been shaken."

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest didn't they?"

Anakin looked down.

"They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"Remember back to your early teachings Anakin, all those who gain power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good."

"Good is a point of view Anakin, and the Jedi's point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by they Jedi to be…"

"Evil" Anakin stated firmly.

"From a Jedi's point of view. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every single way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is that the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the force, that is why they are more powerful."

"The Sith rely on their passion for strength, they think inwards, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless, they only think about others".

Palpatine smiled, "Or so you've been trained to believe, why is it then that they have asked you to do something that you feel is wrong?"

"I'm not sure it is wrong…"

"Have they asked you to betray the Jedi code, a Constitution, a Friendship, your own values? Think, consider the Jedi's motives, clear your mind of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Sith and the Jedi."

Anakin was deep in thought.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?"

"No"

"I thought not, it's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise that he could use the force to influence the midi-chloreans that create life…He had such a knowledge of the dark force, that he could stop the ones he loved from dyeing."

"He could actually save people from dyeing?"

"The dark side is a pathway to many abilities, some considered to be _unnatural."_

"What happened to him?"

Palpatine smiled, "He became so powerful…the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually he did. Unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew, and his apprentice killed him in his sleep." Palpatine smiled, "It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself."

Anakin was deep in thought again, "Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not from a Jedi".

* * *

Anakin ran down the ramp to see Obi-Wan off on his mission to capture General Grevious on Utapau. 

"Master!" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan turned around and walked towards Anakin.

"Master I'm sorry, I've disappointed you, I have not been very appreciative of your training…I have been arrogant and I apologize. I've just been so frusturated with the council. But your friendship means everything to me."

"You are strong and wise Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master." Obi-wan turned around and made his way down ramp but turned around again. "Don't worry Anakin, I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau, I think I will be able to handle it…even without your help".

Anakin smiled, "Well there's always a first time".

Obi-wan laughed.

"Obi-wan, may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you old friend" Obi-wan made his way down the ramp towards the republic cruiser and Anakin watched him depart.

* * *

**That night…**

_Two figures circled eachother, each with a blue lightsaber in there hands. There was a figure laying on the ground not far from them._

_"You turned her against me!" One of the figures shouted at the other, he was covered in a black cloak._

_"You have done that yourself!" The other figure replied, dressed in a brown cloak._

_"I will not let you take her from me!"_

_The brown cloaked figure threw off his clock, "Your anger and lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind…until now…you have become the very thing you swore to destroy!"_

_"Don't lecture me! I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the Dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice and freedom to my new empire._

_"Your new empire?"_

_"Don't make me kill you"_

_"My allegiance is to the republic…TO DEMOCRACY!"_

_"If you are not with me, then you are my enemy."_

_"Only Sith lords deal in absolutes, I will do what I must" He took out his lightsaber._

_"You will try!" the Black cloaked figure shrieked._

Anakin sat up. "What the hell? What was that all about?" Anakin had never been more confused. _Careful when sensing the future you must be_ Anakin he recalled Yoda saying.

"The future? Could it be the future? Who were those two people, and who was "her"?" Well he knew that one was a Sith lord. That's what the other figure had said. But both of the figures voices sounded familiar to Anakin… Anakin sighed. He needed to talk to Yoda, but Yoda was with the Wookies and Obi-Wan was in Utapau…His dreams would just have to wait. Anakin sighed again and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny

Thanks so much for reviews, and thanks for the anonymous reviewing tip, I didn't know that it was disabled so thanks. Keep reviewing anyone and everyone. Ok the first two chapters were sort of just introduction chapters and I wrote them just to pick the story up, but from now on the story will be more interesting...I think.

* * *

**Dreams of the Future**

**Chapter 3: Destiny**

Anakin ran up the stairs, "Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi, he has engaged General Grevious".

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge" Palpatine replied cheerfully.

"I should be there with him".

"It is upsetting to me that the council doesn't fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they don't make you a Jedi Master?"

"I wish I knew. More and more do I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know that there is something about the force that they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you Anakin. They know that your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies that the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you know the subtleties of the force".

They both walked into the hallway.

"How do you know the ways of the force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the force, even the nature of the dark side."

Anakin stopped. "You know the dark side?"

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin," Palpatine paused, "They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you."

"I will not be a pawn in your political game" Anakin replied angrily.

"Only threw me can you achieve a power greater then any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the force Anakin, and you can save your wife from certain death."

Anakin stared at the Chancellor. "What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge I beg you!"

"You're a sith lord!"

Palpatine laughed, "Well that took long enough. A Sith lord ruling the republic and the Jedi are too stupid to even notice."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Anakin, don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi order, ever since you were a little boy, I know that you have been searching for a greater life then that of an ordinary Jedi…a life of significance, of conscience."

"Your wrong!" Anakin shouted.

"Are you going to kill me Anakin?"

"I would certainly like too" Anakin said through clenched teeth.

"I know you would, I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you strong."

Anakin raised his lightsaber to Palpatine's throat. There was a pause, then Anakin relaxed and turned off his lightsaber.

"I'm going to turn you in to the Jedi council."

"Of course you should, but your not sure of their intentions are you? What if I am right and they really are plotting to take over the republic?

"I will quickly discover the truth of this" Anakin replied shortly.

"I know you will, you have great wisdom Anakin, know the power of the dark side, the power to save Padme."

Anakin stared at Palpatine in disbelief.

Palpatine turned toward his office, "I'm not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you will reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all…"

Anakin ran out of his office.

* * *

"Master Windu, I must speak to you". 

"What is it Skywalker? We are in a hurry, we have just received news that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grevious, we are on our way to make sure that the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power, I have learned a terrible truth. Master, the Chancellor is a sith lord".

"A Sith Lord?"

"Yes, the one we have been looking for."

"How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the force. He has been trained to use the dark side."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely".

Mace sighed, "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive."

"Sir, the Chancellor is very powerful, if you are going to arrest him you will need my help".

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. If what you are saying is true, that you have already gained my trust, but for now remain here."

"Yes Master" Anakin replied glumly.

"Wait here until we return with the ship".

"Yes Master".

* * *

Anakin sat in the Jedi council chamber, nervously awaiting the ship to come back. Thoughts floated into his head. 

_You know don't you, that if I die, any chance of saving her will be lost._

It hit Anakin like a heavy brick in the head.

_I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know. _

A tear trailed down Anakin's face. "I can't do this, I can't let her die!"

Anakin rushed out of the council chamber towards his speeder.

* * *

Mace Windu and three other Jedis walked into Palpatine's office. 

"Master Windu, I take it General Grevious has been destroyed then. I must say, you are sooner then expected."

"In the name of the Galactic senate, you are under arrest."

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi" Palpatine said in a menacing voice.

"The Senate will decide your fate" Mace hissed.

"I AM THE SENATE!" Palpatine shrieked.

"NOT YET!"

Palpatine stood up, a lightsaber appeared out of his sleeve, and ignited, with a yell he launched himself towards the four Jedi. Palpatine attacked the first Jedi, logging into him with a whirlwind of blows knocking the Jedi back into the wall. Palpatine took the opportunity to strike him down and the Jedi sank to the floor. Two Jedi's were upon Palpatine, but Palpatine easily pushed one aside, striking the other down and then running his lightsaber through the third. Mace Windu striked Palpatine and they launched into a series of blows and blocks. In the heat of the battle, Mace cut into the window behind Palpatine's desk and it crashed away. Palpatine forced Mace onto the ledge of the window, which was twenty stories high. Just at that moment Anakin bombarded through the door. He watched Mace and Palpatine fight. Mace had forced Palpatine to drop his lightsaber and brought his own lightsaber up to Palpatine's throat.

"You are under arrest!" Mace yelled, "My Lord" he added sarcastically.

"Anakin, Anakin!" Palpatine cried desperately, "See I told you it would come to this, I was right. The Jedi are plotting to take over!"

"You old fool!" Mace spat "The oppression of the Sith will never return! Your plot to regain control of the republic has failed…you have lost!"

"No, no, no! You have lost! You will die!"

Palpatine extended his hand and force lightning escaped his fingers. Mace quickly blocked it with his lightsaber.

"He's a traitor Anakin!" Palpatine cried.

"No he's the traitor, stop him!"

"Come to your senses boy, the Jedi are revolt! They will betray you, just like they have betrayed me!"

Mace screamed in pain, using all of his might to block the force lightning.

"I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him!"

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Mace cried.

Palpatine's eyes became a sickly yellow and his face became disfigured as he tried to intensify the power of his force lightning.

"I can't…I give up, I am to weak!" Palpatine cried. "I'm dyeing, I can't hold on any longer!"

"You Sith disease." Mace struggled to say. "I am going to end this once and for all!"

"You can't kill him Master! He must stand trial" Anakin finally said.

"He has too much control of the Senate and the courts, he is to dangerous to be kept alive!"

"But it's not the Jedi way…" Anakin continued. "He must live, no…NO!"

As Mace moved to cut Palpatine down, Anakin took out his lightsaber and cut Mace's lightsaber hand off.

Mace Windu stared at Anakin in complete shock. Palpatine took the opportunity and launched force lightning onto Mace and threw him out the window.

"Ahahahaha!" Palpatine cackled.

Anakin gasped and fell to the ground. "What have I done" he cried in agony.

"You are fulfilling your destiny Anakin" Palpatine cackled again. "Become my apprentice, learn the ways of the dark side!".

Anakin's lower lip quivered as he fought to keep his consciousness.

"Anakin, it is your destiny" Palpatine continued.

"My Destiny…" Those words tasted bitter in Anakin's mouth. Then all of a sudden his dreams flashed before his eyes and when he realized whom the two figures had been he gasped. Tears were spilling down his face. And then came the vision of Padme, dyeing in childbirth. And he realized that these were visions of the future, if he chose to be Palpatine's apprentice. He looked at Palpatine and he could see that Palpatine was afake, a lier, a trader, and a monster of evil.

"My Destiny…IS MINE TO CHOOSE" Anakin shouted angrily. "All you have ever done is lye to me! YOU MONSTER!"

The cackle on Palpatine's face dyed and turned into a frown.

Palpatine sighed. "If that's the way you want it Skywalker, then so be it." Using the force he shut the door to his office and strided over to his desk, putting his hood on. He raised a small device on his desk too his lips, "Commander Cody".

To Anakin's horror he heard a reply, "Yes Master."

Palpatine gave Anakin an evil smile, "Destroy order…sixty six."

Anakin gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: Out of the Window

**Dreams of the Future **

**Chapter 4: Out of the Window**

"Exterminate order sixty six"

"Yes my lord".

Anakin gasped.

When Palpatine saw the expression on Anakin's face he cackled. "Anakin come here". Palpatine motioned Anakin to the broken window in his office.

Anakin walked towards the window without hesitation. He knew that Palpatine was trying to make him afraid, and he would not show it. Anakin looked out the window. To his horror hundreds of clone troopers were marching towards the Jedi temple. Palpatine laughed.

"For a second I actually doubted you Anakin.

"What do you mean" Anakin said coldly.

"I actually thought that you would be able to stop me. Ha, know one can stop me! Anakin, I would still let you join the dark side, even after what you have done to me"

"Idiot" Anakin snarled "I see through your lies, I will never join you, even if I die.

Palpatine sighed. "Very well, but you will regret it". Palpatine drew his lightsaber and ignited it. Anakin, still turned towards the broken window quietly drew his, ready for any strike.

"Fool! Don't you know that you can't win?"

Palpatine lunged for Anakin, Anakin spun around and blocked the attack. Palpatine cackled as their lightsabers locked for a few seconds, Anakin spun around and launched a series of attacks on Palpatine. Palpatine blocked them with ease. Palpatine kicked Anakin in the stomach, Anakin stumbled. Taking the oppurtunity Palpatine striked and cut Anakin on his leg. Anakin stumbled back, trying to contain the pain. Palpatine cackled again, before launching a new series of attacks on Anakin, which Anakin blocked. They both circled eachother. Palpatine laughed again as he watched Anakin trying to catch his breath. "If you think that's bad, the fun is just beginning!" Palpatine lunged for Anakin again, taking a big swipe at Anakin's lightsaber and Anakin's lightsaber flew from his hand. Palpatine held his red lightsaber to Anakin's throat.

"I have won! Now I will have your heart on a spit"

"Come and get it then" Anakin hissed.

Palpatine frowned. "Now Anakin, that wasn't really a challenge. I know that I really shouldn't be doing this, but because I am so forgiving...Anakin this is your last chance. Will you join the dark side and help me rule the galaxy"

_No way...but...I could..._ An odd idea came to Anakin. Well it wasn't that odd...but...chancy. But in a way...it was full proof.

"Well...can I think about it Palpatine?"

"Well...Anakin...normally I would say no, but I guess it couldn't hurt"

_Wrong thought_ Anakin thought smugly. Anakin stood up. He climbed onto the broken window sill. The wind from outside ruffled his hair.

"Well...ok so if I join the dark side, you will help me save Padme's life right?" Anakin looked out the window at the speeders speeding by.

"That's right Anakin, we will save your wife and child and together we can rule the galaxy".

"So we will both be ruling the galaxy...together right?" _Should I jump? I will probably die, but its better dyeing by jumping out the window then being killed by Palpatine's lightsaber or joining the dark side._

"Yes Anakin, we will both rule the galaxy together. Actually I have a brilliant plan, for a space station, you would be in charge of it. It will be the ultimate destruction"

_Perhaps you have said too much?_ Anakin thought. _Ok I'm going to jump, one...two...three...WAIT!_ Anakin looked around, who was talking to him? _Wait untill I say now._

"Anakin, I'm getting impatient... So will you be my apprentice? I will teach you all power, and you will be even more powerful then me"

_Ready...set...NOW!_ And Anakin dived out of the window.

* * *

The next chapter will be a lot longer. Thanks for reviews, more reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

**Dreams of the Future**

**Chapter 5: Lost and Found**

It seemed like an eternity to Anakin when he fell. Everything was moving in slow motion. These would usually be the times when all of your life would flash before you. But Anakin was not comforted by the fact that he wasn't seeing any part of his life flashing before his eyes. It seemed crazy but Anakin felt free of all burdens for the first time in a long while as he fell.

Then there was a thud. Anakin looked around. He was on the speeder. The pain from the landing rushed to him all at once. The driver in the front of the speeder turned around and Anakin and the driver locked eyes for a few seconds before Anakin gained his senses and finally realized who it was. It was Bail Organa.

"Anakin! It's you! What happened, I saw you fall out the window!"

"I jumped actually" Anakin said, climbing into the front seat.

"Why?"

"The chancellor was attacking me".

There was a long pause

"The chancellor? As in chancellor Palpatine?" Bail Organa looked at Anakin in confusion, searching for answers.

"Yeah..."

"But you're a Jedi knight…"

"And he's a sith lord."

"A SITH LORD? Our ruler of the republic is a sith lord? How come the Jedi haven't sensed this sooner?"

"I don't know" Anakin answered honestly. "I've been wondering the same thing."

"I knew there was something fishy…all of the senate sensed it."

"I should have known." Anakin punched the speeder door lightly.

"Anakin…"

"What?"

"The Jedi temple…there's smoke coming from in" Bail said in a worried tone.

Anakin looked. Sure enough there were billows of smoke surrounding the building.

"Oh shit…Palpatine or Darth Sideous has ordered all of the Clone armies to destroy the Jedi order."

"But how can Palpatine talk the clones into doing that?"

"He's the one who placed out the order for them to be made more then 10 years ago."

There was another long pause.

"All of the Jedi? Is there anything we can do?" Bail finally said.

"The younglings!" Anakin said in realization. "They are going to kill them too! We must try to save them if the Jedi are going to live on!"

* * *

Palpatine paced his office in frustration. A clone walked in to his office. 

"Sir, there is no sign of Anakin Skywalker".

"Crap" Palpatine started pacing his office again. He glanced at Anakin's lightsaber that he hadforgotten.Palpatine picked up Anakin's lightsaber and tossed it out the window. Then went back to pacing.

* * *

"You said the younglings are in this room?" Bail asked, speeder parked in front of a window. 

"Yes, I'm sure of it" Anakin answered. He reached for his lightsaber so he could cut the window open, but he didn't feel anything. He looked at his belt, and there was an empty loop, with no lightsaber.

"Damnet! I left my lightsaber in Palpatine's office!" Anakin cried in frustration.

_Seriously, that is the worst mistake a Jedi could ever make._

"I know!" Anakin cried.

"What? You know what?" Bail asked.

"Didn't you just say that that's the worst mistake a Jedi could ever make?"

"No…"

"What? But I heard…oh whatever." Anakin took a step back and he kicked the window. It shattered into a million pieces and Anakin climbed through.

There were many dead younglings who lay on the ground. They were punctured by clone blasters. Anakin looked around the room sadly, surveying the dead. Then he heard a small whimper coming from the closet. He walked to the closet and opened the door. There were four younglings all huddled closely together.

"Master Anakin!" The youngest stood up. She was a human girl. She held a stuffed cow in one arm. "Are you here to rescue us?"

"Yes, come, there's a speeder waiting out the window."

They all climbed out the window. Anakin took a dead younglings lightsaber before climbing into the speeder.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Another youngling asked.

Bail looked at Anakin, Anakin looked at Bail.

"I don't know." Anakin admitted. "We need to contact someone, see if there are any remaining Jedi left. And then we need to find a safe place for you to stay." Anakin said. "Let's get out of here" He whispered to Bail.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Master Anakin, why are the clones attacking us?" The human girl asked. "Aren't they on our side?"

"Not anymore." Anakin replied sadly. "Did anyone tell you about the mystery of who ordered them?"

"Master Yoda told me about that" she replied.

"Well that person who ordered them is evil."

She climbed on to Anakin's lap and whimpered.

"What's your name?" Anakin asked the girl.

"Lyra, my full name is Lyra Kamala."

"How old are you Lyra?"

"I'm four years old. I came to the Jedi temple a few weeks ago actually." She said sadly.

Anakin imagined what it would be like to come to the Jedi temple, eager to start training, and a few weeks later to be attacked by the armies of the republic. He thought that it would be very depressing. He thought of how badly he wanted to see Padme, make sure she was alright. That made him even more depressed so he tried to stop thinking about it.

"I can try to contact Obi-Wan" Bail said.

Anakin was sick with worry…about everyone. Obi-wan couldn't dye, he hadn't even told him about Padme and him being married yet…forget being pregnant. If Obi-wan was dead…he would never be able to forgive himself.

"I think I've got him!" Bail said.

Anakin turned to look at the screen...and there he was, fuzzy but it was Obi-wan. Anakin smiled, relief flooding through him.

"Bail Organa, what has happened? I received word that the Jedi temple was destroyed by clone armies! Are all of the Jedi really dead? Is Anakin dead?"

Anakin was deeply touched.

Bail Organa smiled, and motioned towards Anakin. Obi-wan stared at Anakin, before his face broke into a wide grin.

"Did you really think so?" Anakin grinned.

"Not really, but how could I not worry?" Obi-wan replied, connection fuzzy.

"I was worried about you, congratulations, you survived without me!"

Obi-wan laughed, "I told you I would be fine, there's a first time for everything! So explain, what the heck is happening down there?"

Anakin took a deep breath, and explained everything. Well everything that he had told Bail Organa. He would talk to Obi-Wan in private when he got back to Coruscant.

_Good, no more lies Anakin, they're bad._

_Yeah I know…what? Huh? Who are you?_ Anakin looked around. There was no answer to his question.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Ok well Anakin, you need rest, I need to meet you somewhere…but no where is safe…uhh…maybe…well I mean I wouldn't want to barge in but…"

"What?"

"Well Anakin, your good friends with Padme, maybe we could meet there? I'm sure she's still safe."

Anakin felt like he had been hit by a rock. He stared at his friend.

"What? There's no one else…"

Anakin suddenly felt lucky. "Yeah…sure…I doubt she'll mind. Uh…what about the younglings?" They had been hiding in the back seats the whole time.

"I'll take care of them" Bail offered.

"Thankyou".

So it was then that he found himself at Padme's apartment half an hour later.

* * *

"Hello, I am C3PO, cyborg human relations, who are you?" 

"Threepio let me in, it's me."

"Master Ani! Pleasure to see you, you look terrible."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Thanks threepio…where's Padme?"

"Asleep on the couch, she's been worried sick."

Anakin quickly made his way to the place where Padme was lying.

He touched her shoulder softly, "Padme?" She looked like she had been crying. Her hands lay protectively over her bearing belly.

Padme's eyes jerked open. She looked off into the distance, before coming to her senses. Her eyes turned to Anakin.

"Ani?"

"Padme, I'm here."

She buried herself into his chest. "God Ani, I was worried sick. The Jedi temple, you can see the smoke from here, what's happened? Something really bad I know, please tell me".

Anakin held her protectively. "The clone armies, they turned on us all. They have killed all Jedi as far as I know…except for Obi-Wan, Yoda and…me…and me and Bail were able to save four younglings."

Padme looked up at Anakin in disbelief. "You mean…there are only…3 Jedi left and only four younglings? But…and you survived…what if you…but…"

"There's more, Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith lord"

"What?" Padme stared at Anakin in disbelief and then she burst into tears.

"I know, I know…Padme, honey its ok. Everything is going to be alright…there's a light in this dark world somewhere."

"I don't see it right now."

"Trust me there is."

Padme looked up again. "Ani, that doesn't sound like you, and this doesn't sound like me." She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too…Obi-wan is coming here to meet me, very soon."

"Does he know about us?"

"No…he will when he gets here though."

"I apologize in advance then." Padme replied solemnly.

"For what?"

"I don't know…for everything. I don't want you to have to sacrifice everything you love and know for me and the child." Padme answered quietly.

"Padme, don't ever feel like that…it's not your fault. Ok I think he's here."

* * *

"Obi-wan!" Anakin and Obi-wan embraced. 

"So what now?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well we better sit down. I have some things that I really need to tell you."


End file.
